Talk:PageCreator
Running this script in other namespaces Would it be possible to add an user setting to this script to allow users to use this script in other namespaces too? I personally find the current namespaces a bit limiting, because the project namespace is a namespace I'd like to see the script do its magic. —'Mainframe98 talk· ' 07:42, December 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes, I'm going to include that as an option for users to add to their PCOptions variables sometime this week. [[User:Count of Howard|'Count of Howard']] [[User talk:Count of Howard|'(talk)']] 10:53, December 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Update: I have added the ability to provide the script an array of desired namespaces in the PCOptions variable. If no custom selection is indicated, the script will default to the Main, MediaWiki, Template, Category, and Help namespaces. [[User:Count of Howard|'Count of Howard']] [[User talk:Count of Howard|'(talk)']] 12:17, December 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Great! Thanks! —'Mainframe98 talk· ' 12:31, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Running twice I've imported this script, and when visiting , the script runs twice. I going ahead and guess this would happen too if imported site-wide on a wiki. Perhaps a check to prevent running twice would be useful? —'Mainframe98 talk· ' 08:29, December 13, 2016 (UTC) :Done. Thanks for the suggestion. [[User:Count of Howard|'Count of Howard']] [[User talk:Count of Howard|'(talk)']] 11:05, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Spanish translation 'es': 'Creado por $1 el $2', :JesterWall 00:40, December 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Added! Thanks again! [[User:Count of Howard|'CoH']]☎ 01:30, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Namespaces Is there a way to get it run in all namespaces? If I'm reading the JS right, it should be as simple as changing if($.inArray(mwVariables.wgNamespaceNumber, namespaces) != -1) { getData(useData); } to getData(useData); but I'd rather not fork the code just to remove two lines. --'Sophie' 08:14, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :The namespaces it will run on are configurable via window.pageCreatorNamespaces variable. A list of all namespaces is available using mw.config.get("wgFormattedNamespaces"). :Therefore, you can use Object.keys to collect the namespace IDs in an array, then use Number as an array map function (since the array needs to contain numbers, not strings. : window.pageCreatorNamespaces = Object.keys(mw.config.get("wgFormattedNamespaces")).map(Number); :This'll allow the script to run on all namespaces of a wiki. Hope this helps! - OneTwoThreeFall talk 09:27, May 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks~ --'Sophie' 23:52, May 22, 2017 (UTC) IP Avatars PageCreator tries to load avatars for IP users, which fails then shows a broken image icon in its place. --'Sophie' 16:47, August 15, 2017 (UTC) :I've added a fix, however, I'm not sure if it's right. I've contacted CoH to review the change before submitting it. Shouldn't be too long until it's fixed. — 18:09, August 15, 2017 (UTC) :Weird bug. It should be fixed now. [[User:Count of Howard|'CoH']] ☎ 18:33, August 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks~ --'Sophie' 08:18, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Question Why have the avatars and timestamps off by default? --'Sophie' 08:17, August 28, 2017 (UTC) :When I was rewriting the script, the users I consulted for suggestions agreed that the avatars and timestamp added too much clutter to the page header and disliked how there was no way to remove the timestamp. As such, I expanded the user customization options but set them to off by default. [[User:Count of Howard|'CoH']] ☎ 22:05, August 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Ah, thanks for the explanation. --'Sophie' 04:54, August 29, 2017 (UTC) insertAfter instead of appendTo if (document.contains(document.getElementById('lastEdited'))) { $(pageCreator).insertBefore('.lastEdited'); } else { $(pageCreator).appendTo('#PageHeader .page-header__title'); }Currently, if the lastEdited class does not exist, PageCreator is appended to the page title. However, this could make it inherit some of the title's formatting, so would it be better to replace appendTo with insertAfter?—|| Grudgeholderr ||— 00:53, April 8, 2018 (UTC) :Done. Also, I'd advise you to use code2.js instead the deprecated code.js, as I only make updates to the former. EIZEN (talk | ) 10:21, April 8, 2018 (UTC) ::Okay. Thanks!—|| Grudgeholderr ||— 20:08, April 8, 2018 (UTC) mw-usertoollinks Could be wrapped around (talk|contribs) to allow easier CSS styling?—|| Grudgeholderr ||— 08:05, May 28, 2018 (UTC) No author I wish I could change it with JS to make it no longer contain a creator's nick but just the date. 16:33, March 3, 2019 (UTC) : #page-creator *{display:none}#page-creator ahref*="oldid="{display:inline-block;position:absolute;left:0;background-color:gray} :add this to ur personal css and adjust background color (gray) to fit ur needs Fngplg (talk) 16:48, March 3, 2019 (UTC)